In the Subway: Moment of the Truth
by lacus-clyne06
Summary: TRoisième chapitre la rencontreDraco n'aime guère les transports en commun moldu mais parfois...le métro à ses avantages
1. Chapter 1

_In the subway_

Draco eut une moue méprisante en montant dans le métro londonien qui à cette heure de la soirée était blindé de monde. Le jeune homme d'affaire grognait depuis son entrée dans les interminables tunnels, fichus moldus et leurs moyens de transports rébarbatifs !! Il ne s'y ferait jamais ! C'est vrai qu'après une journée épuisante au bureau il n'aspirait plus qu'a une chose ; rentrer chez lui où l'attendait feu de cheminé et whisky pur feu mais avant…avant il fallait subir le fait de se faire presser comme un citron dans un compartiment pas plus grand qu'une boite de converse selon lui. Sans oublier les effluves corporelles de certains passagers qui devaient avoir oublié comment se servir d'une douche.

Vous, vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Draco Malfoy prenait le métro au lieu de transplaner ?

Trois ans avaient passées depuis la fin des années noires et le fils unique de la grand famille Malfoy avaient agrandit les activités familiales, il avait à présent un immeuble de bureau dans le cœur économique de la capitale et transplaner alors qu'on était entouré de moldu n'était pas approprié surtout que le Ministère avait été assez clair à ce sujet, Draco malgré l'importance de sa famille devait donc faire comme tout le monde.

« Saleté de système » Cracha t'il encore entre ses dents alors que la rame arrivait à une nouvelle station.

Le beau blond se demandait « comment » une foule de gens supplémentaire pourrait monter dans cette rame déjà pleine à craquer ? Ils allaient mourir étouffés c'est sur !!!

Pendant que les malheureux retardataires tentaient de s'engouffrer dans le wagon, le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir et Draco se sentit quelque peu étourdit et des souvenirs du temps passé lui revenaient en mémoire ;

_« Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait plus revu ses camarades d'école de Gryffondor, il sous-entendait par là, Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey et Hermione Granger autrement appelé le Trio infernal, ceux par qui tout avait commencé et tout s'était terminé quelques années plus tard. Potter était aujourd'hui Auror, Draco l'avait lu dans la presse plus d'une fois lui faisant grincer des dents. Il n'avait par contre aucune idée du devenir de Weasley et Granger, la studieuse sorcière issu de parents moldus devait certainement être médicomage où quelque chose dans ce goût là. Cette fille était sans arrêt le nez plongé dans ses bouquins poussiéreux. Et Weasley ? il n'en savait rien non plus et n'avait jamais chercher à le savoir._

_Les seuls avec qui le prince des Serpentard avait gardé contact c'était les camarades de sa propre maison ; Pansy, Blaise et ces deux balourds de Crabbe et Goyle mais tous avaient une vie chargée aujourd'hui et se retrouvaient de temps à autre chez l'un où l'autre pour bavarder et boire un coup. _

Les portes du métro se refermèrent dans un bruit sec et une secousse annonça le départ du train vers la prochaine station, celle de Draco. Dans dix minutes il y serait, il aurait voulu soupirer de soulagement mais il fut soudain bousculé par quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans son dos créant une réaction en chaîne tel une file de domino qu'on faisait tomber.

Enervé le jeune homme voulait se retourner pour dire sa façon de penser au malpoli qui avait osé le pousser sans s'excuser mais la tâche fut plus ardue que prévu

Une minute et une quinzaine de jurons plus tard, Draco parvint à bouger dans la foule compact pour faire face à son agresseur mais un sursaut du train et un mouvement de la foule le fit se cramponner à un poteau alors qu'un corps tombait entre ses bras s'appuyant malgré lui sur le torse du jeune homme. S'il en avait eu la possibilité il aurait repoussé la personne aussi sec mais le délicieux parfum féminin que l'importun dégageait l'en dissuada bien vite ; c'était une jeune femme qui était toujours collé contre lui par la force des choses. Les gens autour d'eux étaient si serrés que la malheureuse ne pouvait même pas bouger. Le parfum discret venait jusqu'au nez de notre Serpentard et il avait maintenant hâte que son inconnue se retourne pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, se fut chose faite quand la demoiselle tourna juste son visage en arrière pour lui prier de l'excuser de l'avoir bousculé.

Excusez moi, j'ai été poussé et…

Ca ne fait rien…dit-il précipitamment après avoir oublié sa mauvaise humeur.

Toujours prisonnière de ses bras, les joues de l'inconnue se colorèrent d'un joli rose de trouble tout à fait craquant. Maladroitement et avec des gestes difficiles, elle tenta de se retourner pour attraper à son tour un poteau afin de se libérer de cette charmante emprise que le jeune homme avait sur elle.

Elle y parvint, sa main saisit le même que Draco et ses pieds se placèrent de façon à parer les secousses du wagon. Le jeune Malfoy pu alors la regard discrètement avec plus d'aise ; elle était jolie, pas canon, juste jolie, une petite brune aux yeux noisettes partant sur le jaune, ses cheveux lisses, coiffés en dégradé qui encadraient son joli minois aux traits d'adolescente. La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup de forme mais pas encore une planche, une petite poitrine ronde et un morceau de ventre plat dépassait de sa veste de jeans.

Après toutes ses aventures, Draco savait détailler les filles d'un œil rapide et expert et cette fille là pourrait passer pour banale s'il n'y avait quelque chose chez elle…quelque chose de magique, un petit « je ne sais quoi » qui faisait qu'elle pouvait faire se retourner un homme dans la rue. Une rose sous des allures de fleur sauvage. Il sourit en pensant qu'il aurait pu finir poête…

Son arrêt ne devait plus être loin maintenant, il y eu un nouveau mouvement de foule plus important que les précédents, le monde voulait s'approcher des portes pour sortir et par un grand coup de chance, la jolie inconnue fut précipité dans ses bras une fois de plus, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse lui donna des bouffées de chaleur.

Pardon….désolé….bredouilla t-elle en baissant les yeux horriblement gênée.

Draco sourit et répondit le plus naturellement du monde.

J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance ce soir, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une jolie fille vous tombe dans les bras deux fois de suite.

Sa remarque la fit rougir encore au mesure du possible et elle sursauta de surprise lorsque le jeune homme prit sa main pour la guider sur une sangle de maintien suspendues au dessus de leurs têtes. La demoiselle leva le bras et se laissa guider toujours callé bien au chaud contre lui. Il y eu à nouveau une petite secousse et dans le feu de l'action, Draco contourna la taille de son inconnue et saisit à nouveau le poteau derrière elle pour lui créer une ceinture de sécurité avec son bras.

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais la rougeur sur ses joues ne s'atténuèrent pas pour autant il se pencha sur elle en souriant et dit d'un ton amusé :

Comme ça vous ne tomberez plus.

Euh oui…merci…articula l'inconnue mal à l'aise.

L'ancien Serpentard lui, prenait beaucoup de plaisir dans cette situation, car même si elle aurait voulu se détacher de lui, ça lui était impossible, la foule était si compact que bouger un membre était devenu mission impossible.

Avant que le métro n'arrive à l'arrêt il restait maintenant cinq petites minutes.

Vous descendez où ? Demanda t-il curieux d'en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse brunette

Dans deux arrêts. Dit-elle en regardant parfois derrière elle pour se repérer. Et vous ?

Elle continuait la conversation, excellent début.

Celle qui va arriver.

Malfoy s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde mais au lieu de ça, elle fit une grimace et se pressa d'avantage contre lui ce qui lui fit baisser la tête.

Derrière son inconnue, un homme d'âge plus que mur prenait un malin plaisir à poser ses mains là où il ne fallait pas…

« Il ne manque pas d'air celui là ! » S'insurgea Draco qui grimaça à son tour. « Je vais lui faire voir à ce gros porc… »

D'un geste vif et rapide, l'ancien Serpentard pince fortement la peau fripée de la main du pervers qui la retira aussitôt comme si on l'avait brûlé non sans avoir laissé échappé un petit cri de douleur.

En Malfoy qu'il était, il lança à l'homme en face de lui un regard encore plus glacial que le givre qui recouvre les parts brises pour qu'il comprenne bien son erreur et qu'il veillait au grain. Le pervers grimaça et émit un grognement de mécontentement et détourna son regard.

Rassurée et reconnaissante, la jolie victime de recula d'un centimètre, se reculer plus était impossible de toute façons pour gratifier son sauveur d'un superbe sourire. Celui ci hocha la tête silencieusement signifiant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien maintenant et que ce sale pervers ne l'ennuierait plus.

Malheureusement, les lumières de sa station apparaissait à ses yeux, il descendait là et il ne reverrait sûrement plus la jolie brune. Reprimant un soupire d'amertume, Draco enleva son bras de la taille de la jeune femme.

Je descends là. Réédita t-il.

L'inconnue se poussa au mieux pour qu'il puisse passer et atteindre la porte dès son ouverture.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent…avant de partir, le jeune homme remarqua juste que la brunette avait glissé quelque chose dans sa poche mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de vérifier, un flot de passagers l'entraîna très vite, trop vite à l'extérieur de la rame, il n'eut même pas le plaisir de recroiser les jolies yeux dorés de la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Une fois sortit indemne de cette marée humaine, il l'aperçut une dernière fois de dos aux portes qui regardait sur le quai d'en face, d'autre passagers avaient prit la place privilégiée qu'il avait eu près d'elle. Et le métro repartit dans un grincement sonore.

Curieux, le jeune Malfoy glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau et y dénicha un paquet de swing-gum à la cannelle. Interloqué, il aurait pu se demander pourquoi elle lui avait donné ce paquet mais lorsqu'il tourna la petite boite il trouva sur l'autre face, un numéro...c'était un numéro de téléphone….son numéro de téléphone….

Un grand sourire de dessina sur la jolie bouche de l'ancien prince des Serpentard, il sortit à l'air libre où la nuit tombait déjà en ne cessant de se dire qu'au final, le métro avait parfois certains avantages.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Subway :

The continuation

Réponses aux reviews :

_Pour répondre à votre question du « si je l'ai vécu » et bien non, cette situation n'est pas la mienne alors comment m'est venu l'idée me direz vous ?_

_Il y a **deux solutions** possibles :_

_**La première** c'est que je suis un génie et que les idées fusent dans mon merveilleux cerveau à un point tel que je ne sais plus lesquelles choisir…où_

_**La seconde** et moins reluisante c'est que je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de « City Hunter » (Nicky larson) dans lequel il prend le métro et il est serré voilà ça a fait tilt_

_Et malheureusement c'est la solution deux qui est la plus probable lol XD_

_Vous m'avez presque tous dit qu'on ne savait pas qui était cette jolie brunette mais vous savez, ça va peut être vous étonner mais…je l'ai fais EXPRES XDDD mdr et comme nombre d'entre vous m'on demandé une suite et bien soit, j'ai écrit un chapitre supplémentaire même si ça n'était pas prévu au programme je peux bien faire ça pour vous °o° _

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Slydawn :** il faut bien une première fois à tout et je suis flattée que ca soit pour mon OS

**Melanoche :** oula que d'éloges ! j'en rougis o et pas de chance pour le « subir ça tous les jours » moi je suis dans une ville où il n'y a pas de métro

**HappyHermia** mdrrr reléve toi voyons tu me gênes :p comme si je pouvais être gênée qu'on me supplie mdrr

**Sam :** merci beaucoup huhu

**Lunder :** mdrrr non bien sur mais les pervers y'en a partout hélas nn

**dracotuesamoi :** mdrr c'est ton pseudo qui est vraiment bien :p

**Akimara** j'en suis ravie (que tu sois soufflée) et oui ça change de son éternelle image de mec insipide non ?

**Roze Potter** aaah mais tu veux ma jolie rose je peux mettre des adjectifs péjoratifs ;p mdrr

**atchoum16** mille excuses ma grande !! j'ai complètement oublié ton OS !! Redonne moi le titre please promis j'irais le lire

**Elfa04** merci tite puce

_Bonne lecture,_

_Lacus_

oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

- Comment ? Et tu ne sais pas qui est cette fille ?

- Non, tout ce que j'ai d'elle c'est son numéro de téléphone

Blaise fit une moue septique, Draco et lui étaient confortablement installés dans de gros fauteuils au coin du feu dans leur club londonien préféré, strictement réservé aux hommes.

Un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main, le jeune Malfoy avait raconté à son ami de longue date sa rencontre avec la jolie inconnue du métro. Il n'avait toujours pas essayé d'appeler le fameux numéro qu'elle lui avait laissé, le jeune homme aurait voulu savoir qui elle pouvait bien être.

Blaise soupira et avala une gorgé de whisky.

- On dirait cette histoire moldue c'était quoi son nom déjà ?...A oui ! Cendrillon je crois !

Draco releva la tête, intrigué se demandant de qui son ancien camarade de Serpentard pouvait bien parler.

- Au lieu d'avoir la pantoufle de verre de ta princesse tu as son numéro de téléphone. Sourit Zabini assez amusé par la situation.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Blaise !! C'est très sérieux ! il est hors de question que je laisse filer une telle beauté.

- Oui, oui Draco j'ai très bien compris mais alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour appeler ce fameux numéro ?

Malfoy ne répondit rien, après avoir payé, ils sortirent du club pour se promener dans les rues calmes de la capitale à cette heure tardive, une légère brume recouvrait les rues, on se serait cru dans un voile de rêve.

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent affaires, sorcellerie et les derniers décrets du Ministère de la magie et passèrent devant une immense affiche qui prenait toute la hauteur du mur. Draco s'arrêta pour observer l'image immobile bien qu'elle soit coté sorcier.

C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, habillée d'une robe blanche dont le bas se soulevait dévoilant une grande partie de ses jambes. L'une de ses mains tentait de rabaisser le jupon tandis que l'autre tenait sa baguette dans un geste qui semblait souple. On aurait dit Marilyne Monroe lorsque sa robe se soulevait sur une bouche de métro.

Le blondinet l'observa plus attentivement ; ces cheveux bruns, ces traits, ces yeux, cette bouche…

- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qui a ?

Blaise s'était rendu compte que son comparse c'était stoppé quelques mètres derrière lui et s'était retourné pour le rejoindre.

- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda alors le trainard d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre

Zabini leva à son tour les yeux sur l'affiche géante.

- Tu ne sais pas ? C'est la nouvelle icône du Ministère.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Ce genre d'affiche est placardée partout sur le chemin de Traverse. Sans doute pour donner une meilleure image du Ministère

C'était sur qu'une jeune femme montrant ses jambes à tous les passants du chemin de Traverse c'était donner une bonne image du système en place ! Beaucoup plus que de montrer un ramassis de vieux schnocks en uniforme du dimanche. Bien plus agréable pour la vue.

Blaise scruta son ami du coin de l'œil, Draco demeurait stoïque, il regardait le mannequin inanimé qui souriait d'un air mutin.

- Draco ? Demanda Blaise à mi-voix.

Après un instant de silence le concerné répondit

- C'est elle…

- Hein ?

- C'est la fille du métro…

- Tu es sur ?! Interrogea l'ancien Serpentard

- Certain ! c'est bien elle il n'y a pas de doute.

Blaise paru stupéfait et ajouta avec étonnement

- Et, tu me dis que tu ignores qui est cette fille ?!

Le jeune Malfoy regarda à nouveau son compagnon, il semblait à présent agacé.

- Mais oui puisque je te le dis !...Quoi…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Zabini semble encore plus stupéfait, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis. Il se décida à répondre lorsqu'il entendit un profond soupire venant de son interlocuteur.

- Malfoy…cette fille…c'est Hermione Granger

**oOoOo**

Draco eut soudain l'horrible impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds…il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Zabini venait de lui révéler.

- C'est impossible…si c'était elle…je l'aurais reconnu…articula t-il ses yeux toujours fixés sur l'affiche.

- Il faut croire qu'elle a beaucoup changé depuis le collège mais c'est elle ça ne fait aucun doute. Le Ministère se sert de l'image positive qu'elle renvoie grâce à son intervention dans la Guerre pour diffuser ses messages. Histoire de redorer leur blason.

C'était compréhensible après tout, Granger était l'un des personnages fard de la lutte contre Voldemort, elle était aussi connue maintenant que Potter lui même et la seule présence de la jeune femme rassurait la population qui réapprenait à faire confiance en leur ministère. Mais Malfoy était cependant assez étonné que l'ancienne Gryffondor ait accepté de se donner ainsi en spectacle même si c'était pour la bonne cause, l'espace d'un bref instant, il avait oublié sa rencontre avec elle dans le métro.

- Ouuhoouu, la Terre appelle Malfoy !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Tu avais l'air complètement ailleurs, j'ai cru bon de te réveiller.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint son appartement non loin du Chemin de Traverse, un million de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si c'était Granger, devait-il vraiment l'appeler ? Comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qui il était ? car il était évident qu'elle non plus ne l'avait pas reconnu…

Draco sortit le paquet de chewing-gum qui n'avait pas quitté sa poche et observa longuement le numéro inscrit sur l'une des faces. Il resta là au moins dix bonnes minutes et excédé finit par lancer le paquet en l'air en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Qu'elle aille au Diable ! Maugréa t-il alors qu'attiré par l'attraction terrestre, le paquet parfumé à la cannelle retombait sur l'édredon à coté de son visage.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et sombra à nouveau dans ses pensées, lorsqu'ils rouvrit ses prunelles grises quelques instants plus tard, saisit brusquement le paquet resté près de lui et composa le numéro d'un geste fébrile.

Son sang battait à ses oreilles le temps que durèrent les sonneries qui lui semblèrent interminables et puis…son cœur cessa de battre une fraction de seconde lorsqu'a l'autre bout du fil, une voix féminine qu'il reconnu répondit un « allo » qui ressembla à ses yeux au plus beau mot du monde prononcé par cette bouche dont il se rappelait à présent tous les détails.

Draco la remercia pour son paquet de chewing-gum, le blondinet devina qu'elle souriait à travers le combiné et il enchaîna sur le fait qu'il adorait ses affiches du Ministère, elle sourit à nouveau et ne manqua pas de le remercier lui aussi, pour le compliment bien sur mais, pour tout le reste aussi.

- J'aimerais vous revoir. Lui avait-il dit

Que lui prenait-il donc ? Donner rendez vous à Hermione Granger, l'une de celle qu'il avait exécré pendant plus de sept ans. Il était simplement tombé sous le charme de la jolie fille qu'il avait rencontré dans le métro et non l'héroïne de Guerre, c'était l'inconnue qu'il avait envie de connaître et non son ancienne camarade de classe, les deux semblaient si différentes…et quitte à se brûler les ailes, le jeune homme voulait la revoir.

Malfoy sentit ses joues chauffer lorsque la demoiselle lui répondit à demi voix

- Moi aussi

Contrôlant sa joie, il lui donna rendez vous chez le meilleur glacier du Chemin de Traverse, samedi à quinze heures. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, Draco était dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'il ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire quand elle lui demanderait son nom, peu importait pour l'instant, elle avait accepté de le revoir, le reste il s'en fichait.


	3. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews:

Malie25: tu me supplie? mmh...je dois avouer que cette éventualité me plais assez XD mdr

Claire: eeeh ui jme demande ce que tu aurais fais si j'avais décidé d'arrêter au premier chapitre :p (grosse sadique)

**Melanoche:** erf Moi j'y ai goutté la première fois lors d'une réunion barbante enfin je métale là...j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :x

**Melusyn :**eh ben oui !! ca va peu être t'étonner mais...je l'ai fais EXPRES!! XDD pour entretenir le suspens

**Drago-hermione:** Espère, espère c'est une bonne chose mdr rien n'est trop beau pour combler vos désirs

**Mia:** mici o cela veut-il dire que tu as lu mes autres oeuvres?!

P.S: j'adore le prénom "Mia" c'est trop zoli :x

**Lunder:** Meuh oui voici la suite tant espérée :p

Lady Hope: Ma chère lady,

Ravie et heureuse que tu lises toutes mes oeuvre, j'espère que cette suite te séduira

Bien à toi,

Lacus

**dArkim the queen of konery:** ma petite reine,

J'ai regroupé les trois chapitres comme ça tu pourras plus aisément lire le début -

**Behindblueeyes1117:** mes fans? rolala mon égo déja démesuré va encore enfler :p

**Roze Potter:** ma jolie roze

Je ne prends mal du tout, votre opinion m'est cher cependant ça devait être un simple OS romantique au départ j'ai donc accéléré les choses par rapport à mes habitudes mais je pense être resté raisonnable.

**HappyHermia:** Elle a juste comprit que c'était pour la bonne cause

_**12 reviews!! **je suis vraiment très heureuse que ce qui devait être qu'un OS remporte autant de succés. Et c'est à vous que je le dois. Merci infiniment :xx à tous_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_Votre obligée,_

_**Lacus Clyne**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**In the Subway : Moment of the truth**

Il était arrive une bonne demie heure en avance tant il était anxieux. Draco n'avait plus qu'a attendre que sa jolie inconnue qui n'en était plus vraiment une daigne arriver. Le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder l'heure sur sa montre à gousset dont la chaîne d'argent pendait de sa veste entrouverte ; plus que dix minutes…viendrait-elle vraiment ? cinq minutes…tout ça était ridicule, pourquoi était-il si nerveux tout d'un coup ? Il était toujours si sur de lui d'habitude mais avec _elle_ c'était différent. Deux minutes…pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le retourne à ce point c'était désagréable…

- Euh…pardonnez moi…

**oOoOo**

Draco fit volte face, un brin énervé que quelqu'un l'interrompe dans ses tourments psychologiques, cependant, la trace de son agacement disparu immédiatement de son visage lorsqu'il reconnu celui de la brunette qui lui faisait face. Hermione Granger tenaient dans ses mains fines un petit sac noir fidèle compagnon de toute jeune femme qui se respecte, ses jambes au galbe délicieux étaient mises en valeur par une jupe plissée courte rouge surmontée d'un top jaune et d'un fin gilet orange.

Draco sourit, même après deux ans, l'ancienne Gryffondor portait encore les couleurs chaudes de sa maison, elle avait gardé ses cheveux libres à la coupe dégradée qui entourait sa frimousse enfantine.

- Je suis en retard. Reprit-elle d'une petite voix essoufflée.

Son compagnon consulta rapidement sa montre à gousset et releva des yeux brillants sur elle.

- Oh non. Il n'est que quinze heures une. La rassura t-il d'un ton amusé.

La demoiselle acquiesça en souriant, ses joues roses témoignaient de sa gêne. Il l'observa replacer une mèche brune qui passait devant ses yeux, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Trouve quelque chose vite ! Vite… ! »

**oOoOo**

- Nous y allons ?!

Hermione releva les yeux étonnée et surprise par le son de la voix de son compagnon, elle était parti dans ses pensées et il l'en avait soudain tiré. Elle vit le bras masculin galamment tendu dans sa direction, la jeune femme sourit à nouveau et saisit le bras en y passant sa main. Draco l'y emprisonna entre son corps et son bras et ils partirent ensemble vers le glacier.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était craquante ! Le visage concentré, ses yeux marrons perdus sur la carte des glaces et sorbets, le coin de sa lèvre qu'elle mordillait montrant son indécision face au trop grand choix qu'on lui proposait. Draco lui même était concentré sur sa voisine de table assise en face de lui, à moins que ça ne soit par le gérant de la boutique pour animaux magiques qui astiquait frénétiquement les cages suspendues au dessus de l'entrée.

Le corps de la brunette formait une courbe parfaite et harmonieuse, ses jambes croisées l'obligeait à tourner son corps légèrement sur le coté pour que ses jambes aient la place nécessaire. Le blondinet était tellement absorbé par sa voisine qu'il n'eut pas le temps de regarder la carte et que le serveur vint prendre leur commande, gêné que sa compagne ait pu comprendre son manège il dit le plus naturellement possible.

- Euh, la même chose s'il vous plait.

Il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle avait pu commander mais de toute façon ça ne pouvait qu'être bon et là n'était pas sa préoccupation principale il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Encore une fois, Draco ne savait plus quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation, le jeune homme se sentait un peu « tendu » voir mal à l'aise quand elle se plaisait à le contempler de ses yeux noisette.

- J'ai adoré vos affiches. Déclara t-il après un long moment de silence.

Il se maudit immédiatement pour cette phrase idiote !!! Bien sur qu'il adorait les affiches !!! C'était le but de la manœuvre !! Il était un homme et une jolie femme montrant ses jambes lui plaisait forcément.

- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! Répondit-elle enthousiaste

L'ancien Serpentard leva le nez pour plonger dans une marée de chocolat.

- J'avais un peu peur de la réaction des gens au sujet de ses affiches publicitaires. Je n'avais jamais fais ça avant…j'étais un peu anxieuse. Avoua la demoiselle en baissant les yeux.

- Oh il ne faut pas, elles sont très réussit !

Mais quel idiot !! il s'était fixé pour objectif de ne dire que des phrases stupides aujourd'hui où quoi ?! c'était évident qu'elles étaient réussis sinon elles n'auraient pas été accrochées partout !! Draco se promit de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Elle sourit franchement en signe de réponse

**oOoOo**

Le garçon leur apporta leurs deux commandes ; une montagne de glace aux boules parfaites de couleurs verte, brune comme les yeux d'Hermione, rose, orange et bordeaux le tout surmonté par un déluge de crème fouetté dans une jolie coupe de verre.

- J'espère que vous avez faim. Demanda Draco en riant ses yeux scrutant l'énorme coupe de glace.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle le regardait soudain d'un air sérieux, remarquant son absence de réponse, il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme avec étonnement face à son expression actuelle.

- Qui a t-il ? Demanda celui ci soudain inquiet.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me demande ?

Demanda t-elle tout d'un coup à son interlocuteur qui à ces mots eu soudain très chaud et la tiède journée de ce début de printemps n'y était pour rien…Elle l'avait tutoyé sans préambule comme si…comme s'ils se connaissaient très bien…

Le visage de Draco devint aussi grave que celui de sa voisine de table.

- Alors tu savais ? Demanda t-il après un moment de silence qui lui avait paru bien long

- Je savais. Répondit-elle aussitôt en répétant ses propres mots.

Leurs glaces commençaient lentement à fondre, la crème fouettée avant si ferme s'aplatissait et une soupe aux teintes multicolores se formait dans le fond de leurs coupes mais nos deux protagonistes ne s'en souciaient guère.

- Pourquoi m'as tu donné ton numéro de téléphone ?

- Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ?

- Je n'ai sur que c'était toi que plus tard, quand j'ai vu cette affiche.

Il avait dit la vérité au détail près qu'en composant le numéro, il savait déjà que c'était Hermione Granger qui décrocherait.

- Pareil pour moi, je suis tombée sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui parlait de la firme Malfoy. Tu imagines ma surprise quand j'ai su que…

- Que c'était moi, oui je sais. C'était pareil pour moi.

- Alors pourquoi es tu venu ?! Demanda t-elle à nouveau sans décrocher son regard du ciel d'orage de Draco.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

**oOoOo**

Quel étrange c'était là, quelqu'un qui passait par là aurait très bien pu les prendre pour des ex qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années. C'était le cas à quelques différences près qu'ils avaient toujours étaient adversaires et ennemis. Mais comme disait une personne sage : « les choses changent »

Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient donc là tous les deux assis à une terrasse, leurs coupes de glace en train de fondre misérablement.

- J'étais curieuse de te revoir, où plutôt, j'avais envie de revoir le jeune homme du métro

- Je suppose que c'est pareil pour moi. Renchérit Malfoy toujours aussi sérieux.

Et puis, comme une éclaircie au milieu d'un orage, Hermione sourit en posant les yeux sur sa coupe de glace.

- Je crois que tout à fondu.

A son tour Draco regarda sa propre coupe et sourit à son tour, le moment de tension était terminée, elle ne lui en voulait pas et lui non plus n'était pas fâché alors autant profiter de cette belle journée. Le jeune homme appela le serveur et commanda deux autres coupes identiques.

- Bien sur, je vais vite vous remplacer ces deux là toutes fondues.

Il remporta les deux coupes de glace où plutôt de soupe.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé. Dit-elle à nouveau sérieuse.

- Ça aurait été dommage de manger de la glace fondue. Répondit le blondinet sans cesser de sourire.

Hermione sourit donc à son tour et c'est lorsque leurs glaces non fondues revinrent, ils s'empressèrent de les manger en racontant tour à tour ce qu'ils avaient fait les deux dernières années, ils avaient du deux ans à rattraper et les deux jeunes gens avaient désormais tout le temps pour le faire. Le passé était derrière eux et s'en occuper ne les mènerait nul part alors ils iraient de l'avant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ainsi voici la fin de cette fic qui ne devait pas en être une lol encore une fois merci à tous pour vos encouragements!_

_C'est bel et bien fini cette fois lol je n'ai fais que créer un début, à vous maintenant d'imaginer la suite_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Lacus_


End file.
